darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors
The first in the series, fully titled ''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors ''also known as ''Vampire: The Night Warriors ''in Japan, features ten playable characters and two non-playable boss characters. It was originally released in Arcades in 1994 and made its way into several ports. Story Gameplay The game features the same gameplay system Capcom developed for the Street Fighter II series, but with several new gameplay features such as Air Blocking, Crouch Walking and Chain Combos. The game featured a Special meter similar to the Super Combo in Super Street Fighter II Turbo, which the player could fill up to perform a super powered special attack. Unlike the Super Combo meter in Super Turbo, the Special meter in Darkstalkers gradually drains until the player performs their super move, preventing players from preserving their super moves for later use. Releases Regional Differences The original arcade release saw several changes between regions. The original Japanese game, titled Vampire: The Night Warriors was changed outside of Japan to Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors. Several characters names were also changed; Aulbath, Gallon, Phobos, Zabel Zarock had their names changed to Rikuo, Jon Talbain, Huitzil and Lord Raptor respectively. The original Japanese version had several win quotes for each character as well as a border around the win quotes. Versions of the game outside of Japan only featured one win quote for each character and were left without borders. Vampire_versus_Darkstalkers_Quote_Screen.png|Arcade version of Vampire (left) compared to Darkstalkers (right) Home consoles The Night Warriors was ported to PlayStation in 1996, the same year Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge was released to the Sega Saturn. The Japanese version, Vampire: The Night Warriors, featured a new opening song "The Trouble Man" by Eikichi Yazawa. The same theme music was later used as the ending theme for the ''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' OVA but, doesn't appear in the English ports of the game. The game features an Arcade Mode, a 2P Versus mode and an Option mode. Vampire: The Night Warriors ''was later re-released on the Playstation 2 along with its sequels in 2005 as [[Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection|''Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection]]. In the US, the original Playstation version of the game was made available on the Playstation Network on November 28th, 2011. Characters Playable characters *Anakaris *Bishamon *Demitri Maximoff *Felicia *Jon Talbain (Gallon in Japan) *Lord Raptor (Zabel Zarock in Japan) *Morrigan Aensland *Rikuo (Aulbath in Japan) *Sasquatch *Victor von Gerdenheim Non-playable characters *Huitzil (Phobos in Japan, playable in'' Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection) *Pyron (Playable in ''Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection) Trivia *Huitzil and Pyron have endings present in the original arcade versions of Darkstalkers but no text are present. These endings are the same as their Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge endings. Gallery Boxart Darkstalkers The Night Warriors PS1 Cover.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' US Cover Darkstalkers The Night Warriors Ps1 Back.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' US Back DSNW_Pal_Front.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' PAL cover DSNW_Pal_Back.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' PAL back Vampire The Night Warriors Cover.png|''Vampire: The Night Warriors'' front Vampire The Night Warriors back.png|''Vampire: The Night Warriors'' back DSNW CD.png Character artwork Other artwork DS NW US Arcade Flyer.png|US Arcade Flyer DS NW UK Aracade Flyer 01.png|UK Arcade Flyer DS NW UK Aracade Flyer 02.png|UK Arcade Flyer DS NW UK Aracade Flyer 03.png|UK Arcade Flyer DS NW UK Aracade Flyer 04.png|UK Acrade Flyer DS NW UK Aracade Flyer 05.png|UK Arcade Flyer DS NW UK Aracade Flyer 06.png|UK Arcade Flyer DS NW UK Aracade Flyer 07.png|UK Arcade Flyer DS NW UK Aracade Flyer 08.png|UK Arcade Flyer DSNW_Group.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' group art DSNW_Morrigan_Demitri.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' group art featuring Morrigan and Demitri Vampire The Night Warriors Flyer 01.png Vampire The Night Warriors flyer 02.png Videos CM カプコン ヴァンパイア （PS） Darkstalkers The Night Warriors Darkstalkers Japanese Playstation Intro Vampire The Night Warriors PS1 Opening See also *''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' moves *''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' quotes External links *Capcom Database page *StrategyWiki page *[http://us.playstation.com/games-and-media/games/darkstalkers-ps3-psp.html Darkstalkers PS3 - PSP page] Navigation Category:Games